The Amazingly Amazing Adventures of Neil Watts and Eva Rosaline!
by ElsaMariea
Summary: Follow Eva and Neil on their amazingly amazing adventures at Sigmund co! Many more patients, many more mysteries, and a revelation about Neil's little habit! Sorry I suck at summaries, pls read tho! (SLIGHT RosaWatts! Neil Watts x Eva Rosaline)


(A/N I do not own to the moon! If I did, they would be a couple already!)

(A/N Another note, I was literally..SO ANNOYED that there are hardly any RosaWatts fanfics out there! not to mention just to the moon fanfiction in general...So I decided to write one! Im not too good so I hope you still enjoy!)

* * *

It was a warm sunny day like any other, Eva Rosaline was just getting in her car to get to work. Eva sighed, knowing that she would probably be bombarded by the huge crowd of people huddled around Sigmund corps. Recently, the place has been swarming with them, all wanting to take the place down. 'I just don't know why people think so badly about what we do.' She thought, 'we all have our own opinions I guess…' She sat down in the large leather seat of the company car she and Neil Watts, her partner, own. She wiped some dust off the dashboard and started the engine. Suddenly, the car sprung to life, awaiting command. She twisted one of the knobs and classical music started to play from the radio.

"You'd better not be sleeping in again, Neil." She thought to herself as she drove out of the parking lot to pick the immature professor.

* * *

Neil's POV(kinda)

Eva stepped closer to him, "He'll find another 'River', Neil." She said with a sigh.

"But he'll only have one brother."

"What about River?! You can't just, _remove her._" He said.

"No, She's just gone elsewhere."

"But he cared for her! She was his life! He wouldn't have even wanted to go to the moon without her!"

"Neil, all that matters is that we did our job."

"Augh why are you such an ass, Eva. So you are saying he'll never remember her? If you were my wife I would never want to forget you! Don't you understand?" Neil yelled

Eva blushed a bit, "Well...This is different!"

"Says who!"

"Says me!"

* * *

THUD

"Ow!" Neil sat up from the carpeted floor beneath his bed.

As he studied his surroundings, he found it to be his own room, the same baby blue bedsheets and glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. He stood up and immediately regretted it, because he was struck by the bright light emanating from the window.

"Aahuh! Ahh! Turn it off! Turn it off!" he shoved his face under a pillow.

Just then he heard a knock, "Hey, Idiot. Do you wanna build a snowman?" Eva joked on the other side of the door.

"I don't have time for your jokes, Eva!"

"Well, I apparently do. After all your craziness on the last patient."

"What, you mean that Johnny dude?"

"Yes. Now get out here, I don't want to be late."

Eva ripped off the covers on his bed, Neil shrieked immediately getting up due to the cold. He looked down to see that he was only in his checkered blue boxers and his face turned completely red, as he fumbled with his glasses.

"DO YOU MIND?!"

Eva looked away and shrugged, she turned away and paced out of the room. Though Neil barely noticed the light tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Does that girl have any shame at all?" he sighed.

Neil properly adjusted his glasses, and put on his dress clothing and lab coat. He combed his hair back a bit and stuck a yellow and blue sticker the shape of a star that said "Prank Master".

'Actually, it hadn't been all too long ago since I pranked Eva and she got soaked with water.' He thought.

"Heheeh…."

He stood up and marched unceremoniously out the door to be greeted by the familiar scowl of his glorified lab partner. He flipped his hair dramatically, "looks like Nathaniel Bowditch is here to make your acquaintance, m'lady.

"Oh cucumbers, we are going to be late if we don't leave now."

"Well don't get your pretty little face in a huffle! I shall saveth the day!"

"Oh, just come on, lets go!" She said, trying her hardest not to let her eyes roll out of her head.

Eva quickly scrambled down the stairs as Neil closed the door behind him.

"Hey, what's the big rush anyway?" He said with a sigh

"We are going to be late!"

"But we are always late."

"EXACTLY!"

Neil shrugged and headed over to the company car, making his way to the passenger seat. They both drove for a good ten minutes, due to a bit of traffic. Eva kept on giving nervous glances over to her right every once and a while. He was a bit bothered by this and finally decided to speak up.

"Am I _THAT_ attractive, Eva?"

"Wha..? No..Yes..No its not that.."

"What's wrong seriously."

"You don't really know about it, because I usually take the backroads."

"Know about what..?"

"Recently there have been a lot of protesters outside, that are anything but peaceful...They think that everything we do here at Sigmund is horrible."

"Yeah I took a glimpse a few days ago when we had that romantic moment at the windowsill."

"Ha. Ha." She droned sarcastically, "But really, you haven't seen what they did to David and Emily."

Neil looked over at Eva and grabbed some minty gum out of the glove compartment on her side.

"Oh, you mean the new guy and his female intern?"

"Yeah, them." She looked down depressingly.

"What about em'?"

"One of the protesters threw a solid block of brick at David, and Emily ran in and blocked it."

He licked his lips silently as he chewed the gum, "Oh no...What happened?"

"She's still in the hospital… The brick hit her in the head apparently, or at least thats what Sarah said in one of the meetings."

There was silence for a while, but as if on cue, Eva spoke.

"Look, you might not believe it too well, because I always mess with you...But I really care about you. And I don't want you getting hurt."

Neil sat there for a moment as the words rang in his head. '_I really care about you_'. All this time he thought she hated him, though they knew each other since high school, he was always pestered by her.

Oh and she pushed him off a lighthouse too. He thought.

"Y-You don't sound like Eva at all.." he said. 'Why am I stuttering?!'

"Idiot."

"There you are."

And who was their next patient, they both thought. As they silently drove up to the white bricked Sigmund Co. building.


End file.
